Summer x Summer
by bali55
Summary: Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone.
1. Chapter 1

This Story is called: **SUMMER x SUMMER**

I have deleted the original story and trying to revamp it. Some chapters will be the same. It was my first story, and god my writing was horrendous, not to mention my grammar.

The story incorporates the usual pairings. The main couples I will be focusing on are:

Neji & TenTen and Sasuke & Sakura. Ino, Sika and Naruto, Hinata will be the side couples.

**Prologue **

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura are childhood friends; however they live on different sides of the city and attend different schools. The story takes place at Hinata's Beach house.

The shrill high-pitched shriek of the alarm clock rang, in a lavender room. One blonde head popped up and an indigo coloured haired head popped up as well.

**INO:** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh, OMG SAKI and Teni will be here soon_

**Hinata:** _I know, I can't wait to see them both, so who's going to tell them that my cousin and his friends are staying with us. How could my dad do this to us!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer x Summer**

_Summer has a Beginning, Middle and End_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters**

**Chapter 1**

School had just finished, the doors of Leaf High School opened and out came screaming teenagers, getting ready for Summer Break. The last two people were two girls, who were yelling and shouting about how good summer was going to be. They were going to visit old friends who attend Leaf Prep High School on the west side of Konoha. The girls Attend Leaf High School on the east side of Konoha.

**Ten:** _Summer is going to be fantastic; I can't wait to go see Hina and Pig_

**Saki:** _Yeah, it's going to be awesome_

**Saki:** _Hey my name is Sakura Haruno, I have pink hair and green eyes and the brunette next to me is my cousin TenTen Haruno, she has brownish, golden hair and hazel eyes. We are both sixteen and live with my parents Anko and Kakashi Haruno. I have an older brother Sasori, and our grandparents are __Tsunade and __Jiraiya Haruno, we all live together. My aunt and uncle__Kurenai and____Asuma Haruno both died in a boating accident, when we were both little. So me and Teni are close just like sisters, whatever we are sisters. _

**Ten:** _My Dad Asuma and uncle Kakashi are brothers. We are the heirs to the Haruno __hospitals and the Icha Icha paradise books, yep grandpa is a pervert, and uncle Kakashi loves to read those books and aunt Anko taught us how to use different types of weapons. We have a crazy family, but who cares. We live in a big mansion, with maids and servants that are like family to us as well. _

**Saki:** _My interests are riding my xl1000v v Varadero__ Honda bike. My favourite colour is red, the colour of my bike. I hate guys who think that they are all that. My favourite food is strawberry on anything (yummy) I also own a __Ford Mustang GT in red (how cool) I am very sporty and love to swim, and shop for shoes and read._

**Ten:** _well my interests are of similar to Saki's. The only difference is I ride a Kawasaki Ninja 250 r in black and silver and drive a 1969 Chevy Camaro in black. I play the guitar and the piano and I love sports. I forgot to say I am crazy about sharp objects. My favourite colour is black and red and I love eating anything that has chocolate in it. _

The girls are going to spend summer with Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka, who they have not seen since the middle school as the girls moved to the west of Konoha. They will spend time at the Hyuga beach house, which has its own private beach.

**Please Review**

**Thank you for Reading and Sorry for any mistakes **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer x Summer**

_Sun is shining. Weather is sweet. Make you wanna move your dancing feet_

**Chapter 2**

The shrill high-pitched shriek of the alarm clock rang, in a lavender room. One blonde head popped up and an indigo coloured haired head popped up as well.

**INO:** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh, OMG I can't wait to see SAKI and Teni _

**Hinata:** _I know, I can't wait to see them both, so who's going to tell them that my cousin and his friends are staying with us. How could my dad do this to us!_

**Ino:** _My name is __Ino__ Yamanaka. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I have an older brother called Deidara, he is an art freak. My mum is dead and my dad is Inochi Yamanaka, who owns Yamanaka shipping. I model on and off for vogue and my passion is shopping and to became a great model like my mum Chi. I drive an m6 BMW convertible in blue. I love to dance, and have been dancing since I was a child. My best friend in the whole wide world is Hinata and of course the Haruno cousins, it is shame that we haven't seen them that much_.

**Hinata:** _My name is Hinata Hyuga. I have a younger sister called Hanabi and I live with my parents Mei and Hiashi Hyuga and my cousin Neji, whose parents are dead. My mum is a well know actress and my dad owns Hyuga corps and my cousin is a playboy ( my dad is pleased with this fact, because him and my uncle were playboys of their time, so he is pleased, I know crazy) my sister is a crazy 12 year old hooked on hello kitty. I love to sing and dance and paint. My favourite colour is purple or lavender. I drive SLR Cristal Laurite Silver. _

Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke all attend Leaf Prep High School. The Boys rule the School, with looks and money. Hinata and Naruto are dating and known as the cute couple. At the moment only Hinata and Ino are staying at the beach house as no-one has arrived yet. Ino as usual was taking an hour long shower. Hinata decided to make sure that they had enough supplies to last them through summer. Still spending summer with a boyfriend was great, but she wanted to have an all girls summer. Ino got out of the shower and saw Hinata staring into space.

**Ino:** _Hinata you thinking about that Uzamaki again aren't you. Like you don't see him enough at school_

**Hinata:** _No, I love my bumbling idiot, with blonde hair and eyes like the ocean. I just wish we had the summer without the boys, we see enough of them already. So are you going to tell Shikamaru how you feel and dump that ass Sai? _

**Ino:** _Maybe, I don't know_

**Hinata**_: It's now or never Ino _

At the Uchiha residence Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha were watching Naruto being punched to death by Shikamaru, for waking him up early. The boys have known each other since diapers and are really close friends. They are all sixteen.

**Neji:** _maybe you should let up Shikamaru; I think he has had enough; he doesn't need to lose anymore brain cells_

**Shikamaru**:_ Whatever _

**Sasuke:** _yup that will teach you dope to wake up Sikamaru_

**Naruto:** _who you calling dope, teme_

**Shikamaru:** Shut _up will you. Yo Neji who else is going to the beach house apart from Hinata and Ino_.

**Neji:** _You can ask Ino out Shikamaru _

**Naruto**_**:**__ Hinata said two other girls that she knows; they go to Leaf High School _

**Shika:**_ The Public School, Interesting_

**Sasuke:** _Hope that they are not fan girls. Don't want to waste my summer hiding; we have enough of it at school with them sults Ruby and Star. Ask out Ino already will you_

**Shikamaru:** _Shut up, you two need to mind your own business and maybe get laid this summer, since you been through every girl in school, except Ino and Hinata. _

**Naruto:**_ Leave my Hina-Chan out of this _

Sasuke and Neji just thumped Naruto again and left him on the floor, deciding to go their things for summer.

**Neji:** _Neji is the future heir to the Hyuga Corps. He is a martial arts champion and enjoys various different types of martial arts and different sports, especially track and boxing. He is a well know playboy rivalling Uchiha, even though they are the best of friends. He enjoys meditating and picking on Naruto and doing his cars or bikes up. He has a different girl every night and only dates them for a week no longer than that. He cannot stand whiney girls. He also likes to read and play the piano. He drives a XKR Jaguar Convertible_.

**Sasuke:** _Sasuke Uchiha lives with his uncle Madera and aunt Kira, due to the death of his parents. He is the future heir to the Uchiha Hotels, which is being run by his Uncle Madera. He has an older brother called Itachi, who is in the well known rock band called Akatsuki, with Ino and Sakura's brothers. Itachi also has a long time girlfriend called Hana, who tours with the band? He is also spoilt by his aunt Kira. He is a well know playboy rivalling Hyuga, and like him seems to have a different girl every night. He likes to play the guitar and is an avid sports fan, like Neji he likes to run track as well as picking on Naruto. He is excellent at martial arts, but a champion at kendo. His aunt is from a well know tradition tea ceremony family. He drives a Porsche Boxster Spyder in chrome silver._

**Shikamaru:** _Shikamaru Nara is sixteen he lives with his mother yuki a famous Japanese painter and his father Sikaku who owns Nara Security Corporation. Sikamaru is heir to the company but likes to sleep and watch clouds and play chess. He has an IQ of 200 and is good at everything if he puts his mind to it. He likes to listen to all types of music as well. He finds blonds troublesome. He drives a 1963 Mercury Comet in black. He has feelings for Ino and has known her since birth. _

**Naruto_:_**_ Naruto Uzamaki is the son of Minato and Kushina Uzamaki. He loves to indulge on eating, especially ramen. His Parents are well known chefs and own the Uzamaki restaurants. He looks like an Idiot and gets picked on a lot by Sasuke, Sikamaru and Neji. He drives a Land Rover Cruiser and his favourite colour is orange. He is heir to the Uzamaki restaurants and enjoys soccer. He is dating Hinata Hyuga. _

The three boys came back down to see Naruto lying in the same position as Neji left him.

**Sasuke:** _Dope hurry up and get ready, we're using your land rover to go to the beach house_

**Naruto:** _Shut it teme_

**Sasuke: **_Shut up Dope_

**Neji:** _Just hurry up you're both pissing me off_

**Sasuke:** _Where's Shikamaru_

**Neji:** _In the rover sleeping already_

Naruto jumped up and ran to get pack, while the other two joined Shikamaru. Fifteen minutes later Naruto joined the boys, only to notice Neji in the driving seat, with Sasuke in the passenger seat in the front.

**Naruto: **_Hey it's my rover; I'm driving, get out_

**Sasuke:** _We don't have time for this idiot_

**Shikamaru:** _Naruto just get in the back_

**Neji:** _We don't have time for this or for you to stop every half an hour to eat_

Naruto gave up and settled himself next to Shikamaru, who had fallen asleep already. Neji started the engine and the four boys left for the Hyuga beach house, listening to 'Mindless Behaviour, Mrs. Right' and thinking about what kind of summer lay in front of them.

**Please Review**

**Thank you for Reading **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer x Summer**

_Summer is where the girls go barefoot and their hearts are just as free as their toes_

**Chapter 3**

The alarm in Tenten's room was ringing but she was dead to the world, Sakura pulled the curtains letting the sunlight stream through.

**Ten:** _WTF, why you letting in the sun Saki, I want to sleep_

**Saki:** _Hurry and shower, we are leaving in 20 minutes, you are driving us to Hinata's beach house remember_

**Ten:**_ Ahh damn_

Sakura left her cousin to get up and shower, while she headed to her own room to get ready. After half an hourboth girls were dressed and the car was packed. TenTen had her hair in a pony tail and was wearing black short shorts and a white T-shirt, which said "Bite Me", along with white DC converse. Sakura left hair down and was dressed in a pair of white flip flops, white halter top, with a skull on it and a red miniskirt. Before leaving TenTen kissed the picture of her parents and said goodbye before getting in the car to drive. They waved goodbye to their grandparents and Sakura's parents, turning up the music to 'Carly Rae Jepson's song call me maybe'. After a couple of hours the girls stopped for gas, _"Teni, go get some food, I am hungry k and I will fill the car"_. At the same time as TenTen went inside the station to get some food, the boys pulled up opposite Sakura, who was filling car the tank up.

**Sasuke, POV**

Sakura was busy filling up the car to notice the boys opposite. Sasuke on the other hand noticed her_ Dam, that girl is fine, and has nice legs as well he thought._

The rest of the guys noticed that Sasuke was not paying attention, and turned to the direction he was looking. Not finding the girl interesting, Neji and Sikamaru went to the store to look for some food. Naruto went to the toilet; they had to stop because of him. Sakura got that feeling that someone was staring and turned round.

**Sakura:** _Baka, what the hell are you looking at? Do I look like your mum or something? Hey I'm speaking to you idiot are you deaf and retarded as well._

**Sasuke:** _Baby why are you mad, I can't help it, you look hot and those legs of yours WOW. I'm hot, your hot we will burn the sheets up, just the two of us._

Sakura was mad and starting shouting and cursing him on what a bastard he was. TenTen in the meantime had got everything, paid for them and walk out of the store and heard Sakura cursing, wondering why she was making a scene.

**Teni:** _Saki what on earth are you shouting and cursing for?_

_**Sakura:**__ That bastard over there, see pointing with her middle finger, swearing at Sasuke at the same time. _

**Sasuke:** _So your name is Saki then, interesting_.

TenTen turned about and saw a guy with chicken ass hair and started laughing about how funny he's hair was. Sakura caught on as well and started laughing, by that time the rest of the boys joined Sasuke. Neji noticed the two not girls and immediately was drawn to Tenten, he started eye Tenten's body, like he saw heaven.

**Saki:** That's funny

**TenTen:** I know _his hair looks like a chicken ass. _

**Naruto:** _You got told teme._

**Sasuke:** _Fuck off dope_.

Everyone was laughing the asses off. Saki turned round and saw Neji eyeing TenTen like meat and punched him.

**Saki:** _My cousin is not a piece of meat so stop eyeing her up and down, hentai_.

**Neji:** _Can't help let my eye wander, with legs like that and those breasts of yours, well you can't blame a guy you know, while smirking_.

**Sasuke:** _I agree_ _with you my friend, how about spending some time with us sweetheart._

They girls both slapped the intended boys and kick them where the sun doesn't shine.

**Teni:** _That will teach both of you bastards_.

The boys were shocked, especially Naruto and Shikamaru, because girls never turned down Neji and Sasuke. The two girls walked back to their car and drove off, unaware that they would be spending summer with the four boys. Sasuke and Neji were disappointed and hoped to see the girls in future.

**Sasuke:** _Pinky was hot dudes_

**Neji:** _nah the brunette looked like she fell from heaven_

**Naruto:** _Shame you both got owned_

**Sasuke & Neji:** _Shut up lame ass_

The girls reached Hinata's beach house and were jumping up and down screaming for the two girls inside to open the door **(they forgot to ring the doorbell).**

**Ino:** _what is all that commotion outside about Hinata?_

Hinata looked outside the window and saw TenTen and Sakura, jumping up and down, like little children who were allowed to get a second helping of chocolate.

**Hinata:** _OMG hurry Ino, Saki and Teni are here._

Ino opened the door and the four girls started jumping and screaming how it has been forever that they last saw each other.

**Teni & Saki:** _I can't wait to meet your Naruto-Kun Hina_

Hinata just blushed. Sakura and TenTen told Ino and Hinata about the four guys they met and how two of them were such playboys.

**Ino:** _Men are such bastards, but not my Shika, I can't wait for you guys to meet him, but he doesn't know that I like him k girls _**(She dumped Sai).**

**Hinata:** _Guys sorry, but my cousin and his mates are going to stay with us_

**Saki:** _Now that you mention the guy you slap looked liked, Hinata. He had long Hair and lavender eyes._

**Hinata:** _yup that him, playboy extraordinaire along with Sasuke Uchiha. The other two are ok though. _

**Teni:** _Great now we have to spend summer with Mr duck ass and Mr gay lord_

The girls were talking and messing around in the pool outside.

**I had to describe the bikinis they are wearing**. TenTen was wearing a two piece in red, with skull and crossbones on the right breast. Sakura wore a black two piece with white cherries on the right side of her bikini bottoms. Hinata wore a lavender two piece bikini and Ino wore a multi coloured one. At the same time the boys pulled up to the beach house. _"Shit I forgot the Keys"_ said Neji.

**Naruto:** _Hey I hear music, let's go round the back?_

**Neji:** _k, that's fine. Hinata and the girls must be out back._

The boys walked through the door and were surprised at what they saw. Tenten and Ino were trying to outdo each other in their laps, while Sakura and Hinata were sunbathing. They were listening to Natasha Bedingfield "A Pocketful of Sunshine"

**Teni:** _Oh looky its gay lord and duck ass, and the rest of the girls and two boys burst out laughing _

Both boys were thinking, while looking at their respective girls, dam I guess our wish came true, looks like summer is going to be interesting.

**Sasuke:** _so girls we meet again, looks like fate won't you say_

**Saki:** _whatever freak_

The boys wanting to join in the fun left the girls and went to put their stuff away, with Naruto being dragged away by an angry Neji, after they witnessed the kiss he gave Hinata.

**Teni:**_ Great summer just got ruined_

**Ino:**_ I wouldn't say that _

**Saki:**_ What you got in mind then_

**Hina:**_ Loads of pranks and ignore the boys _

**Ino:** _I declare war Girls_

**Upstairs**

While the girls were plotting war, the boys were having a conversation themselves.

**Neji:** _Naruto do any of that in front of me again, I will kill you and sure you never ever have children_

**Naruto:** _Yeah whatever_

**Shikamaru:** _Man looks like summer will be troublesome_

**Sasuke:** _Well the girls sure are interesting_

**Neji:** _Dibs on the brunette_

**Sasuke:** _fine by me, I want to know if her hair is actually pink_

**Naruto**: _Wait a minute, can't you two keep it in your pants for once_

**Shikamaru:** _Damn you said something smart for once_

The boys all looked at Naruto and burst out laughing, totally ignoring him.

**Naruto:** _Well don't come crying because they keep rejecting you_

At that very moment the house was filled with 'The Saturdays, song EGO'. The girls thought it fit the boys to a tee and collapsed in giggles outside in the beautiful weather. After an eventful day everyone headed their own separate ways to do their own things before falling asleep, dreaming of sweet things.

**Please Review**

**Thank you for Reading **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer x Summer**

_Summer's filled with breaking the rules, standing apart, ignoring your head, and following your heart_

**I am Introducing my OC Characters**

**Ruby ****Jun**

**Star Ken**

**Every story needs fan girls and boys. The boys are rivals they all go to the same school with Ino, Hinata and the boys. The OC boys believe that the boys get special treatment and do not agree with that. Ruby is the president of Sasuke's club; Star is after Neji and is best friends with Ruby. Naruto has Hinata to save him and the girls are scared of Ino, so they leave Shikamaru alone.**

**Chapter 4**

With the sun peeking over the horizon, Tenten awoke to her biological clock, for a run on the beach. She ran into Sakura's room to wake her up. _'Saki get up'_ cried Tenten, pushing Sakura of the bed. _'Ow, you bitch that hurts and its really early Teni'_. Tenten tried not to laugh at the state of her cousin's make up done like a panda and her pink hair all over the place. _'I'll wait for you downstairs k Saks'_ said Tenten as she left her cousins room. Sakura joined her cousin five minutes later and the girls left a note for the other two girls before leaving the house. Hinata awoke to her alarm going off, got out of bed and went to make breakfast, seeing the note on the table she started to think about the Haruno girls. After an hour Ino joined her and the girls started to set the table. "I _think that Neji and Tenten will make a great couple"_, confirmed Hinata and Ino agreed, _"yup, but so will Sasuke and Sakura"._ The two girls thought about matchmaking, but decided against it.

**Ino:** _I have hair dye_

**Hinata:** _You take Neji, I'll take Sasuke_

Half an hour later Ino and Hinata heard screams from upstairs and smiled to each other. _'What the hell is all this noise about'_ asked a sleepy Shikamaru. He turned his head and saw the purple Neji and Sasuke and muttered _'troublesome'_ before going downstairs for breakfast. While these two were having fits over their hair. Downstairs, Ino was reading the newspaper, causing Shikamaru to fall down the stairs **(the beach house is an open area, you can see from upstairs to down stairs).**

**Ino:** _You ok Sika, what happened_

**Shika:** _Nothing, where is everyone?_

**Ino:** _Saki and Ten went for a run, Naruto is still sleeping and Hinata is in the Kitchen making breakfast_. _What happened upstairs_

**Shika:** _Troublesome things_

After the intense noise levels and shouting, Naruto woke up and ran down for breakfast, laughing hysterically at the other two boy's heads. _'Man Hanabi got you two good'_ he said between giggles. At the same moment the girls returned from their run and took a good look at the boys and burst out laughing as well.

**Hinata:** _Breakfast is ready_

Everybody joined her on the patio, all trying their hardest not to laugh at the two boys.

**Saki:** _So who did it_

**Sasuke:** _Did What? _

**Teni:** _The purple dye_

**Neji:** _Hanabi_

**Ino:** _Got you have to love your sis Hinata_

** Hinata:** _I know, it should take about eight washes to get it out of your precious hair cousin_

**Naruto:** _So what you girls got planned for today _

**Ino:** _Don't know to be honest_

**Teni:** _What should we do_

**Ino:** _There is a volleyball competition advertised in the paper, lets join_

**Saki:** _Lets hit the beach then_

**Hinata:** _Meet downstairs in an hour_

Everybody left to get ready and organise what they needed for the beach. Sasuke and Neji hit the showers to get the dye out of their precious hair and after about eight washes managed to return their crowning glory to perfection and the original colour. Hinata packed lunch and some snacks into her cooler bag. Sakura and Tenten gathered the beach equipment like spades, buckets and water guns to load into the jeep. The girls started hooting to get the boys out of the house. After a while the two jeeps left for the beach.

**Shika:** _Got to look for the perfect spot_

**Ino:** _What_

**Shika:** _So I can sleep_

Ino started lecturing Shikamaru, who tuned her out and at the same moment turned around to notice that everyone else had disappeared. The finally found them to notice that Sasuke and Neji were glaring at other boys around them, daring them to come up to the Haruno Girls. The girls removed their tops and stayed in their shorts.

**Saki:** _Who is going to sign us up for the competition_

**Ino:** _I will, come on Shika_

**Shika:** _Why do I have to come?_

**Ino:**_ You just have too, don't complain_

**Shika:**_ Troublesome_

**Over to the Beach where the gang is camped out**

**Hina: **_Let's build a sand castle_

**Neji:** _Don't be childish_

**Naruto:** _Don't be an ass Neji_

**Teni:** _Get over yourself, come Hina and Saki Prick_

The girls happily settled in the sand and started their masterpiece, after all Hinata was wicked at art and sculpting. Naruto went off to get water for his Hinata. Neji and Sasuke decided to at least enjoy themselves and settled to get a tan when they heard...

**Neji:** _Great I thought that we could avoid them this summer_

**Sasuke:** _Great, look what the cat drag in_

Hinata turned around and noticed Ruby and Star and decided to save her cousin and Sasuke.

**Teni:** _What you looking at Hina_

**Hina:** _Whores, let's go save my cousin_

The girls got up and followed Hinata back to save Neji and Sasuke.

**Ruby:** _OMG, we didn't know you guys were spending summer here_

'_Coincidence my ass'_ mumbled Hinata, knowing full well the girls had followed them there. She hoped that the two idiots Jun and Ken would not show up as well. They had to deal with the all through the school year, but summer as well.

**Naruto:** _Damn, why the hell are you lot here_

**Star:** _Naruto, you're so adorable_

**Ruby:** _How about we spend summer all together, _while clinging to Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** _Get the hell off me_

**Sakura:** _well, didn't know you guys had girlfriends_

Tenten and Hinata were trying to stifle their laughter, while watching the guys try to get rid of their fan girls. At the same time Ino was being harassed by some random guy, who was trying to feel her up.

**Ino:** _Get off me you perverted ass_

**Guy:** _you know you like it baby, dressing down for little old me_

**Sikamaru:** _She's taken, so beat it, twerp_

**Guy:** _Yeah by whom! You! Don't make me laugh_

**Sika:** _Yeah me, you got a problem, quit harassing my girlfriend or I will beat the crap out of you_

Thinking about the last time some guy tried hitting on Ino, her brother Deidra sent him to hospital for 6 months and had a long chat with Shikamaru about what would happen, if his sister was not protected.

**Ino:** _GIRLFRIEND!_

**Sika:** _Well he wouldn't leave, plus you're a girl, who's my mate, right_

**Ino:** _ASS_

After registering with the volleyball competition Ino and Sika caught up to the others _"Well if it isn't the slut Ino",_ shouted Star. _"Fuck off hobo"_ said Tenten getting angry at her. _'What do we have here then'_ asked Ken. The gang and the two sluts turned around at the sound of his voice.

**Ken_:_**_ Looks like god answered our prayers and sent two angels from heaven, what do you think Jun_

**Jun:** _I think pink just became my favourite colour_

At the same time the fan girls turned around and noticed Sakura and Tenten, and immediately they started to grasp harder on to the guys, feeling insecure. On the hand the beauties were laughing hard, due to Jun and Ken's corny pick up lines. Ignoring them, TenTen asked Ino what she called their team, for the volleyball match.

**Ino:** _Cherry Blossoms, and Shika called the guys Warriors_

**Naruto:** _Ramen Warriors would have been better_

**Neji & Sasuke:** _Shut it Dope_

**Ruby:** _Wait a minute you losers signed up as well, knowing that Ino and Hinata both played for the school volleyball team, she thought this would be easy _due to knowing their positions after seeing them play for the school

**Star:** _Huh we will beat you guys. Cherry Blossoms what a name, Team Chix will defiantly beat you_

While this was happening Hinata looked at Tenten and Sakura and saw both girls fuming and decided to step back a little bit dragging Ino with her.

**Ken:** _We will be seeing you girls not noticing the deadly aura emitting from the Haruno cousin, we're called HOT STUFF _winking at TenTen

**Teni:** _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US, YOU POSERS_

**Saki:** _SHUT YOU STUPID ASS WHO THE HELL CARES, IF YOU BEAT US _

**Hinata:**_ YOU'RE RUINING OUR TIME WITH OUR FRIENDS, YOU MOTHER FUCKER, PIECE OF SHITS_

**Ino:**_ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT SCRAM ASSHOLES? _

After the fan girls and boys left in shock and clutching their ears, while running away. The rest of the gang started laughing with Neji and Sasuke in shock, that their angles had such potty mouths.

**Naruto:** Hina-Chan, WOW...

**Teni:** _Yo gay lord and duck ass, who knew you, had such slutty girlfriends_

**Sasuke:** _Girlfriends, them, HELL NO_

**Ino:** _Lets go swimming_

They gang had a peaceful afternoon, swimming, making sandcastles and generally just messing around. They packed up their things and left after an eventful day, hoping that tomorrow would be just as fun. Sakura and Tenten were fast asleep on their towels, so the boys carried them to their jeep. Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shika took the other jeep. Arriving at the beach house Naruto helped Hinata to carry everything indoors and Sikamaru went round the back so he could watch the clouds. Ino ran to the shower, to relax her muscles. Sasuke and Neji looked at the girls and decided to carry them to their own bedrooms. Sasuke took a shirt from his wardrobe and put it on Sakura and then collapsing on the bed with her he fell asleep. Next door Neji did the same, resting his head on Tenten's boobs. Ino and Hinata peeked into the boy's room, seeing them sleeping with their friends took pictures and shut the door quietly.

**Hina:** _I'm going to bed, Ino maybe you should join Sikamaru, outside_. Ino looking out through the window, noticed him, decided to take a blanket out and join him. Hinata was in match maker mood.

**Hina:** _One couple down, two to go, she mumbled to herself _

**Ino:** _Hey you look cold, here's a blanket for you._

As Ino, was turning to go back inside, Sikamaru, gripped her wrist, stopping her from turning.

**Shika:** _Stay, you know when I defended you from that guy, I meant what I said, so Ino, will you be my girlfriend._ Ino sat there, shocked, because she was completely in love with him, but was afraid they would lose their friendship. She turned around and kissed him on the lips shyly.

**Shika**: _Let's go inside, you know that my mother will start planning our wedding when we tell her you know._

Ino just laughed, while they walked inside hand in hand.

**Please Review**

**Thank you for Reading **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer x Summer**

_There is no "we" in summer. Only 'u' and 'me'_

**Chapter 5**

The sun was shining, birds were chirping on the trees and eight different teenagers were sleeping soundly. Sakura and Tenten didn't realise they were sharing beds with the playboys. Waking up in the morning Sakura pondered the reasons why she was stuck and could not get out of bed. Turning over she came face to face with the devil's spawn. Instead of screaming she rolled out of Sasuke's bed and went in search of some foam cream and honey. Finding some in the Kitchen she tiptoed back upstairs and bumped into Hinata, who was going swimming.

**Hina:** _Good Luck, have fun_

**Saki:** _I know payback is sweet_

Hinata went out back to the pool and noticed Ino and Shikamaru swimming already.

**Hina:** _You're up early Shika_

**Shika:** _Troublesome woman here wanted me to come swimming with her_

**Ino:** _Well you need to keep healthy and in shape boyfriend_

**Hina:** _OMG, finally_

**Ino:** _What the hell, how long have you been betting on this happening_

**Hina:** _Since middle school_

**Ino:** _Shopping money_

**Shika:** _Crazy girls_

Sakura crept up slowly and managed to put on the foam cream and then throw honey all over him. Sasuke unaware turned on to an open pillow, that Saki had cut and made sure the feathers were everywhere. Sakura rushed to her room and grabbed her camera. Trying her luck she took a picture of hairy Sasuke, who in the process had woken up angry. Sakura seeing the look ran away, but not fast enough and Sasuke through her to the bed pinning her to the bed so she couldn't knee him where the sun shines, looking into her green eyes, losing himself, he did not realise they evil aura emitting from her and forgot how angry he was. Sakura grinning childishly, batting her eyelashes and giving him the come on eyes, so that Sasuke would lower his head a little bit, she head butted him hard, getting rid of the pressure on her. Sasuke clutching his head on the floor looked shocked, as most girls would do anything to stay in bed with him. He wondered who taught her to head butt like that, thinking her cousin, must have taught her.

**Sakura:** _Fucking dumbass thought you could pin me to a bed, huh_

**Sasuke:** _What the fuck, I should be angry_

**Saki:** _Not my fault you look like a chicken, however it does suit you_

**Sasuke:** _You're going to pay_

**Saki:** _Whatever Mr Chicken Butt _

She turned away to get to her own room, at the same moment Sasuke gripped her wrist and pinned her to the wall kissing her at the same time. While she stood there shocked, he whispered into her ear _'I like a challenge, so bring it on and thank you for the kiss' _leaving her against the wall he walked into the bathroom. Standing there shocked Sakura blushed having her first kiss stolen, is a big thing for any girl, she went to find her cousin. Sakura looked into her cousin's room and couldn't find her, she decided to try the other rooms and found her in Neji's room. She saw the position her cousin was with the gay lord and she screamed.

**Sakura:** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, __WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN YOU GAY LORD_

**Neji and Teni**: _what the hell is your problem idiot_

Turning around to the sound of the screaming person, Tenten noticed the position her and Neji were in. He smirked and said _'who knew I would have you in my bed_. '_Drop dead ass' _Teni replied and Looked at her cousin Tenten realised that something was wrong, so ignoring Neji she walked to out of his room, with Sakura in tow. On the other hand Sikamaru and Ino were outside watching the clouds together after swimming and Naruto and Hinata were putting the breakfast stuff on the patio table outside.

**Naruto:** _You could give us a hand you lazy ass_

**Sika:** _Shut it dope, I wana spend some quiet time with my girlfriend_

**Naruto:**_ Did hell just freeze over, I thought you said girlfriend_

**Ino:**_ Shut It Naruto and yes Shika asked me to be his girlfriend_

**Naruto:**_ Nice, oh yeah congrats as well _

Teni and Saki walked away to Tenten's room to talk quietly.

**Teni:** _What happened!_

**Saki:** _He stole my first freaking kiss, that asswhole_

Tenten stood there shocked and then got angry, she grabbed one of her knifes and marched out of the room with Sakura trailing behind her, they noticed the two boys just about to go downstairs.

**Teni:** _Hey Mr Duck ass and Mr Gay Lord_

**Neji:** _I thought we told you to start calling us by our names, Baby_ T

he girls were at the staircase now and then Tenten started her ranting and brandishing her knife menacingly at both boys.

**Teni:** _YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT, WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO STEAL MY COUSIN'S FIRST KISS, YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU ASSHOLE_

**Shika:** _So troublesome, why can't they just get on with each other?_

**Naruto:** _Bloody hell it's too early for all this shit_

The rest of the gang came to see what the commotion was about. Then they heard the hard sound of someone landing on the hardwood floor. They saw Sasuke and Neji at the bottom of the stairs and Tenten glaring at them with a sharp knife in hand. Of course Neji had to have the last say '_Well…I've got a nice view from here'_ With a quick move that surprised everyone Tenten was at the bottom of the stairs, she smiled and walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs. _'I absolutely loved whipping your sorry asses…' _She leaned dangerously close to Sasuke's face and she simply smirked and slapped him and dropping her knife between his legs, as a clear warning and with that she turned and walked away to the patio to eat breakfast.

**Saki:** _That will teach you Chicken Butt; she skipped happily to her cousin_

**Naruto:** _Damn those girls are psychotic_

Hinata just gave him the evils and walked away angry that he insulted her friends. Ino and Shikamaru joined the crazy Haruno's at the breakfast table.

**Neji:** _Crap my baby is flipping crazy_

**Sasuke:** _Need to get on her good side _

The boys got up and walked outside towards the patio for breakfast. They were all eating breakfast quietly, and the atmosphere was uncomfortable, so Naruto decided to break the tension by shouting _'Hey guess what Sikamaru ask out Ino'_ whatever had happen was forgotten, and congratulations was passed around to the cute, but funny couple.

**Ino:** _You boys can clear up the breakfast stuff; we're having a girly day out._

Kissing Shika on the cheek, the girls went up to get change. Sakura was dressed in white short shorts with a red halter and red flip flop. Hinata was dressed in a light blue maxi dress with matching flip flops. Ino donned an off the shoulder purple top with a white skirt and matching purple pumps. Tenten the last to join the girls had on white short shorts and a red chequered shirt with white flip flops.

Sasuke and Neji just stared and drooled. Ino kissed Shikamaru and the girls left for some girly time.

**Naruto:** _I think we should follow them_

**Neji:**_ Shut it baka, let them have a girls' day out, we need to practice for the upcoming tournament_

They boys set up the net on the private beach and started practising; all knowing that Ino was the best player, as she plays for their school team. **(Boys are all shirtless)**

**Naruto: **_Why the hell did you make them two so angry first thing in the morning?_

**Sasuke:** _I stole her first kiss_

_**Neji:**__ Bloody hell, no wonder my heaven was angry_

**Shikamaru:** _Your heaven, that's interesting, you even gave her a pet name_

**Sasuke:** _Yea, I call Sakura my cherry blossoms, but they don't want us_

**Naruto:** _HA HA_

**Neji:** _Guess you're right; she's interesting and doesn't take shit from anyone_

**Sasuke:** _Same with the cousin, I can't stop thinking about her_

**Naruto:** _So be yourselves for once, stop with the sex talks or something_

**Shikamaru:** _That is the second smart thing you have said Naruto_

The phone rang all of a second, _'hello'_ said Neji _'Uncle, yeah everyone is ok here, the girls are out shopping'_ Neji excused himself from the other guys and went to talk to his uncle. _'Uncle, what did you do when you found out that aunty Mei was the one' _

**Hiashi:** _Well I made sure that she should stay with me forever; it's a funny story, why have you found the one son_

**Neji:**_ Yeah she's a Haruno, Sasuke and I have fallen for these two beautiful crazy girls that are proving to be a challenge_

**Hiashi:** _You mean Haruno, ass in the Medical Haruno's_

**Neji:** _Yeah_

**Hiashi:**_ Interesting, say hi to the girls I will speak to you soon_

**Fly over to the other side where all the parents are enjoying a barbecue at the Uchiha's Place. **

**Hiashi:** _well looks like the kids are having fun; I believe that Neji and Sasuke have found two interesting females_

**Madera:** _You sure Hiashi, who are these girls_

**Hiashi**: _well they are kakashis's daughter and niece_

**Kira:** _Finally, Anko your girls will totally sort out those boys_

**Anko:** _Of course they will_

**Kakashi**: _Well looks like your boys have got a lot on their hands Hiashi and Madera_

**Sikaku**: _Well who wants to deal in a little wager, to see if your boys are up for the challenge?_

**Hiashi: **_Why not, it will be fun_

**Madera: **_sure, I'm in _

**Inochi:** _I'm in_

**Minato:** _yeah why not_

**Kakashi:**_ I will enjoy torturing your boys _

**Mei:** _Well it took Naruto four years before he asked out Hinata _

**Kushina: **_Like Father, like son_

**Minato: **_Well he is my boy_

**Yuki: **_Shikamaru finally asked out Ino_

**Inochi:** _what the hell I'm gona skewer that boy_

**Sikaku:** _Hey, that's my son mate_

**Inochi**: _Guess I better pay up then_

**Sikaku:** _Thank you _

**Yuki:** _Shopping money_

**Anko: **_I miss the girls_

**Kira**: _At least you have girls_

**Yuki: **_I can't wait to plan the wedding, Chi would be so proud_

**Kushina: **_I Know_

**Back over the Atlantic to the girls **

The weather was still nice and warm, with a cool breeze. Tenten was wearing white short shorts and a blue tank top, with a picture of ruby gloom, and white flip flops with little skulls on them and of course her sunglasses. Sakura wore red ruffle skirt and off the shoulder white crop top, with red pumps. Ino wore tan Sheeting Shorts, with a white cami top and gladiator sandals. Hinata wore a baby blue sundress with straps and blue flip flops with a matching hat. They girls had fun shopping and enjoying their time together catching up on gossip and remising about old memories. Unfortunately the girls bumped into Ken and Jun, just want they needed.

**Ken:** _Well looky here, Jun, guess the girls didn't get enough of us last time_

**Jun:** _Yeah, somebody__, __call the cops because it's got to be illegal to look that good...Pinky_

**Saki:** _You hobo, get the hell away from me_

**Ino:** _God do you have to ruin everyday for us, what the hell is your problem_

Hinata on the other hand, was silently fuming, while the others just looked annoyed that their good day was being ruined.

**Ken:** _You heaven, do you wash your clothes with Windex, because I can see myself in your pants_

At this Tenten just started laughing, she couldn't help herself, the lines were so corny, and then Ino and Sakura started laughing as well. Hinata just about had enough and turned her Hyuga glare on to the boys, prompting the girls to stop laughing and move away from the Hyuga heiress.

**Hinata**: _Girls, let's go we don't have time to waste with peasants_

With the nose in the air, Hinata walked away with the rest of the girls following her.

**Jun:** _We have to teach them girls a lesson; they don't know who the hell they're messing with_

Ken: _We will see, let's just enjoy ourselves and maybe Star and Ruby will take care of our problem._

**Teni:** _Oh My God Hinata your glare is scary, especially when you use your Hyuga voice_

**Hinata:** _I know_

**Ino:** _Who knew beneath this innocent face is a scary person_

A random person giving flyers out to promote a new club opening passed a flyer to the girls.

**Sakura:** _Let's go to this club, it looks like fun_

**Ino:** _Let's partyyyyyyyyy_

Back at the house, the boys were messing around in the pool, when the girls came in telling them about the new club opening up.

**Hinata:** _There's a new club opening called 'CANDY FLUXX', you guys wana go_

**Naruto: **Hell yeah

**Neji:** _So Teni like what you see!_

Tenten walked over and whispered into his ear _'It makes me so wet' _pushing him into the pool and then laughing about it. Tenten skipped into the house with the rest of the girls still laughing hysterically.

**Naruto:** _Damn she is crazy_

**Neji:** _Crazy beautiful_

**Sasuke:** _Let's get ready _

**Shika:** _Troublesome _

Avril Lavigne's 'I always get what I want' started to play, while the girls decided what to wear and as usual they boys just chose to ignore the girls choice of music and got dressed and headed down to play some video games before leaving.

**Please Review**

**Thank you for Reading **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer x Summer**

_The summer night is like a perfection of thought_

**I made a mistake in the last chapter Hinata plays on the volleyball team as well as Ino**

**Chapter 6**

**Hinata:** _Right enough of Avril Lavigne, choose a different track Saki_

**Ino:** _Hurry and choose a track Saki, I have to get you all ready_

**Hinata:** _We can dress ourselves you know_

**Saki:** _Found the track, I want to listen to_

_Whigfield __'Saturday night' _ blasted through the beach house. **(My best friend likes to play this track every time we are going out**). The guys all started groaning downstairs.

**Shika:** _of all the bloody songs to play before going out_

**Naruto:** _I love this track_, singing along _Saturday, night dance I like the way you move pretty baby_

**Neji:** _Shut it dope_

Ino as usual ignored everyone and walked into the closet and started pulling out dress, skirts and tons of other items, no-one thought she could even own, at the same time the rest of the girls chose their outfits, silently thanking god, that Ino was crazy about clothes, that she had everything a girl could want or need to settle on one outfit and that it kept her blind to everything around her, letting the girls dress themselves.

**Teni:** _we haven't decided on the colours for our volleyball team and we need to practice you know _

**Hinata:** _I have it ready, we can practice tomorrow_

**Ino:** _If we're not all too hangover_

**Saki:** _Then don't drink_

**Hina:** _who are you kidding, pace yourselves instead girls_

**Teni:** _Let's ditch the boys _

**Ino:** _Brilliant idea_

**Saki:** _We will use the window and climb down_

**Downstairs **

**Naruto:** _How long does it take for the girls to get ready; half the night is gone already_

**Sasuke:** _Quit your whining dope, they need to make an entrance._

**Neji:**_ You owe me money Uzamaki; Shika just lost the game pay up brat_

**Shika:**_ Sorry man_

**Naruto**_: God damn can't you play a simple video game _

**Sasuke:**_ You ready to lose Hyuga_

**Neji:**_ Bring it on Uchiha _

The goys forgot about the girls and concentrated on the match between Neji and Sasuke, while this was happening, upstairs the girls were waiting on Ino. While Ino was still looking through dresses, the other girls were dressed and waiting for her to get ready.

**Teni:** _Hurry up Ino would you_

Ino turned around noticing how hot and sexy her mates were looking and decided to go with a sky blue halter dress and baby blue heels, giving her an innocent, but sexy look. Hinata was dress in a purple off the shoulder dress with matching purple closed high heels. Sakura was dressed in a black halter top with a red plaid pleated skirt and red high heels, her makeup accenting her green eyes. Tenten was dresses in a black ruffle skirt and off the shoulder white top, with her hair down and white flat ankle boots.

**Ino:** _My knickers will be on show when we climb down_

**Teni:** _like that bothers you_

Sakura and Hinata made their way to the window and started climbing down the tree slowly as to not get their clothes torn.

**Hinata:** _Got that was close_

**Teni:** _I know, I think I ripped my skirt_

**Saki:** _No it looks ok_

**Ino:** _How the hell are we going to climb back up?_

**Saki:** _Worry about it later_

The girls made their way to the front of the beach house quietly with only Tenten walking in her shoes. They made it to the end where the black cab was waiting for them and unknown to the boys made their way to the club for some fun.

**Downstairs**

**Neji**: _what the fuck is talking these girls so long?_

**Shika:** _I know it's been an hour already_

**Naruto:** _Let's go check_

**Neji:** _Whose room_

**Sasuke:** _Ino's, girls like to get dressed together_

The boys headed upstairs, straight to Ino's room and knocked, hearing no answer, the boys trooped in to find a mess and an open window.

**Shika:** _Bloody hell the girls ditched us_

**Neji:** _Can't believe they climb down the window_

**Sasuke:** _They are going to pay_

**Naruto:** _Hinata-Chan why _

Sikamaru was wearing dark blue jeans, with a white t-shirt and dark blue shirt over the t-shirt with trainers. Naruto had on a dark orange t-shirt with normal jeans and trainers, with orange stripes. Neji was dressed from head to toe in black and his hair was down, he wore a black muscled t-shirt with army boots and Sasuke was dressed in a white muscled t-shirt with no sleeves, so you could see his black eagle tattoo on his right arm with black jeans and army boots as well.

**Naruto:**_ Well at least they didn't nick our transport_

**Sasuke:** _Baka _

**Neji: **_Bloody idiot_

**Naruto:** _Crap out comes black Neji_

**Shika:** _Bloody troublesome _

Naruto and Sikamaru took the jeep, while Neji and Sasuke took the bikes in the garage. While the boys were making their way to the club the girls were being harassed.

Outside the club the girls were talking not believing the guys were so stupid and had noticed they were gone.

**Ino:** _I have this joke_

**Saki:** _really your jokes are lame_

**Teni**: _Be nice_

**Hina:** _Let's hear it then_

**Ino:** _Why are there so many blonde jokes? Because the blondes are out with all the men, the brunettes and redheads have nothing better to do on Friday and Saturday nights _**(I do apologise if I have offended anyone, I am a brunette and my mate is blonde and we always banter with each other like this, so sorry to anyone who thinks I am being rude) **

**Tenten:** _That's not even funny_

**Saki:** _Seriously do you have to insult us Ino_

**Ino:** _What _

Hinata just rolled her eyes and the rest of the girls just burst out laughing.

**Jun:** _Hey Hinata you look cute, save me a dance _

**Hinata:** _Stay away from me you idiot_ **(pushing him away from her personal place) **

**Ken:** _Well pinky you look ravishing tonight, what say me and you dance to the rhythm of love_

Everyone just burst out laughing, because Ken uses such corny lines.

**Sakura:** _Let's go into the club, instead of wasting time with these losers_

The girls were allowed into the club, just as Neji and Sasuke arrived. The girls found a table at the back of the club, enjoining the atmosphere, when a person asked them want the wanted to drink, eyeing TenTen up and down. Tenten slapped him and asked the girls to join her on the dance floor. Men and boys looked over and saw the girls dancing, laughing and giggling like no tomorrow, having a good time and decided to join in.

**Neji:** _Just saw the girls going in_

**Sasuke:** _Bloody girls_

**Naruto:** _What we waiting for then_

The boys joined the queue to get in; however they were uncomfortable with the stares from angry boyfriends and fan girls and not to mention the downright weird people.

**Shika:** _Bloody hell did you two have to be so bloody good looking_

**Sasuke:** _Shut it Pineapple_

**Neji:** _We didn't ask to be born this way_

**Naruto:** _Well I knew I would be born good looking_

All the boys just hit Naruto, and watched him moping

**Random Fan Girl:** _OH MY GOD, did you see those four boys, I think I'm gona faint_

**Another Fan Girl:** _I know, the guys with the muscle shirts are divine, WHY DID GOD MAKE CREATURES LIKE THIS_

The boys just looked at each other and just smirked at the random girls, and two minutes later were let into the club. They went to look for their girls and were shock to see the amount of men surrounding their girls.

**Neji:** _I don't like the way they're staring at my girl_

**Sasuke:** _Your girl_

**Shika:** _Like you want some guy grinding on your cherry blossom_

**Sasuke:** _What the fuck!_

**Naruto:** _Check out all these guys around them, Hina-Chan_

The boys jumped in and started grinding with their respected ladies; of course the girls did not know who they were dancing with. Sakura turned around and saw that she was grinding or dancing with Sasuke.

**Sakura:** _you're a pretty good dancer Mr. Duck butt, but let's go sit down I need to rest_

Hinata saw Sakura going to sit down and joined, after a few minutes the rest of the gang came and joined them.

**Saki:** _I see you found us_

**Teni:** _we were having a good time_

**Sasuke:** _Fuck, why the hell did you guys leave without us_

**Ino:** _It seemed like a good idea at the time_

**Shika:** _don't scare us like that_

**Hinata:** _It was funny right _

The girl's burst out laughing, finding it hilarious, while the boys tired to look angry, but couldn't contain their laughter either.

**Saki:** _Teni why don't you go play the guitar, and I'll sing a song _

**Teni:** _yeah why not_

The girls asked one of the staff if that was possible.

**Staff:** _Sure just let me announce you_

**Staff:** _I have a special announcement to make, two lovely ladies will take the stage now, presenting hazel and cherry_

The girls came out in and the cat calls and wolf whistle started and some asking them to strip

**Saki/Cherry:** _This is for all my girls, who had to deal with bad dates and cheaters,_

She started singing, while TenTen played the guitar **(song by Danielle Peck)**

"_Here's to finding a good man _

_Got a bucket of Corona,  
Enough stories to last all night,  
about the trials and tribulations,  
of finding' Mr. Right  
Of finding' a good man_."

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
and the cold mistreaters  
to the mama's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players  
the I love you too-soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to finding' a good man_."

"_Blind dates and horror stories  
Pushy guys and fast movers  
Let's dedicate this girl's night out  
To big talkers bad losers  
It's so hard finding' a good man_."

"_Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
and the cold mistreaters  
to the mama's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players  
the I love you too-soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to finding' a good man_."

"_Sakura, I know you want perfection  
Hinata, you wanna listener.  
Ino, your list is getting' long,  
And girls, you know me, I just want a good kisser._"

"_Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
and the cold mistreaters  
to the mama's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players  
the I love you too-soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
let's have a toast  
Here's to finding' a good man. _

_Here's to finding' a good man.  
Here's to finding' a good man._"

All the girls in the audience whistled and then everyone started dancing to _SS501 'LOVE LIKE THIS'_ not realising they were being watched by Ruby and Star, who were seething with jealousy.

**Naruto:** _Damn you girls know how to put on a show_

**Saki& Teni:** _Thanks_

At that very moment _D'Banj 'Oliver Twist'_ came on

**Hina:** _Let's go girls and show people how to dance _

**Teni:**_ Hell yeah!_

Hinata led Ino onto the dance floor with Saki and Teni following, the girls spent the evening dancing ignoring the boys and just having a good time. The boys watched on, thinking how good looking the girls were and joined the crazy fun.

It was past 3.00 am and the gang decided to call it a night. The minute they stepped outside Neji and Sasuke were attacked by Ruby and Star who were showing too much skin as usual.

Hinata was shocked when Ken gripped Tenten's ass.

All of a second Jun was on the ground, with Sakura smirking_. 'See what happens when you're a perv, asshole'. _At the same timeTeni kneed Ken where the sun doesn't shine and stepped on them, for extra emphasis.

**Sasuke:** _Ruby get the fuck away from me, you sank_

**Neji:**_ Leave us the fuck alone, we are not interested; get it through your fucking thick heads _

Ruby went off crying with Star who followed her back to their hotel, both thinking what they could do to get Neji and Sasuke to like them. They gang left Jun and Ken on the floor and walked away laughing. Neji and Sasuke realised they better not piss off their girls, if they didn't want Jr hurt. They all arrived home, and Sasuke noticed he had a miss call from his older brother, thinking it would be better, if he called Itachi tomorrow morning. Everyone went to bed thinking about a perfect end to the perfect day, even though the girls ran off the boys thought it was a good day.

**Please Review**

**Thank you for Reading **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer x Summer**

_In life's winter, find your invincible summer_

**Chapter 7**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky; eight teenagers were sound asleep in their beds, thinking of different things. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully dreaming of his pink haired beauty, when suddenly his phone started to ring. _'Hello, why the fuck is you ringing at 7.00 in the morning asshole'_ shouted a sleepy Sasuke to his brother Itachi _'now now little bro open the door, me and the guys are downstairs'_ replied Itachi. Sasuke shot out of bed, cursing anything he could think of, because of his brother. He slightly made his way downstairs and opened the door to his brother and his friends. _'Keep quite everyone else is sleeping, make yourself at home, I'm going back to bed'_ said a groggy Sasuke. He made his way back to bed ignoring Itachi and his friends.

**Pein:** _welcoming brother you have Itachi_

**Itachi:** _Shut up man, I'm hungry_

**Hidan:** _Get the girls to make something_

Hana got up and punched _Hidan 'Sexist pig, get the fuck up and cook breakfast without help, you got about an hour' _shouted an angry Hana. Hidan looked at Hana and ran to the kitchen to do as she asked; man she was scary, when she was hungry. All the commotion downstairs woke up the seven teenagers, who were sleeping got up to find up what happened.

**Sakura:** _Who the fuck is making noise at half seven in the Morning I'm going to kill them_

Teni being more awake noticed her cousin and his mates downstairs, however she noticed something she did not like.

**Teni:** _I just saw Sasori with his arm around some girl_

Sakura immediately woke up and started bitching.

**Saki:** _Let me at her no-one is going to take my brother from me_

The rest of the gang looked at TenTen holding Sakura back on the balcony, while downstairs the group noticed the commotion happening.

**Sasori:** _Hi girls Long time no see_, Sasori, said with a big grin at seeing both the Haruno girls.

**Neji:** _Wait you two are related to Sasori_

**Teni:** _yeah, what of it_

**Neji:** _Nothing_

'_Hey bro'_ Ino ran up and hugged her brother, _'Dad told me about you and Shikamaru, where the hell is that runt, I'm gona gut him out! Apart from that how are you doing'_ asked Deidra '_I'm fine except don't hurt Sikamaru'_ pleaded Ino. At the sound of his name Sikamaru turned around and ran off to hide, while the rest of the gang made their way down to greet the guests. They said hi to all of them, including looking at the girl who was holding Sasori's hand. Tenten who managed to tie Sakura on a chair turned around to greet the new arrivals.

**Sasori:** _Teni don't I get a hug _

**Teni:** _yeah don't get your knickers into a twist, Where is Konan_

**Pain:** _In the Kitchen with Hidan_

**Sasori:** _You're totally rocking the bunny shorts cuz_

**Teni:** _I tied her to the chair; she was trying to kill the girl next to you, are you going to introduce the blonde on your arm or is she just gona stare at us, or should I let Saki loose_

By this time Sasuke made his way down just in time to hear Tenten. The boys could only stand there with their mouths wide open, Naruto just found it funny, but one look from Hinata he stayed quiet.

**Sasori:** _Her name is..._

**Kara:** _I can speak for myself Sasori_

**Kara:** _My name is Kara row, so you must be the cousin_

**Teni:** _That's me and the one tied up is the sister_

**Kara:** _Tenten and Sakura, you both live up to your names, konan said you both could be a handful, I like you guys already_

**Sakura:** _If konan is ok with you, guess that will do for now, can you untie me now Teni, I will behave _

After being untied, she game Kara dirty looks, making it clear she did not trust the girl one bit.

**Hana:** _So Sasu don't I get a hug_

Sakura and Teni burst out laughing and everyone joined in. Sasuke made his way to the kitchen scowling. They gang caught up with family members and caught up on everything going on in their lives while eating breakfast.

**Hidan:** _before I forget, Itachi proposed to Hana_

**Hana:** _Why you little fucker _

Congratulations were passed round the table to the happy couple.

**Deirdre:** _So what you little tykes been up to_

**Hinata:** _Not much really, just hanging out_

**Ino:** _you wana help us with our practice for volleyball, we joined for a competition,_

**Deidara:** _anything for you sis_

**Hinata:** _set up the nets, we are going to change_

The girls all wore short shorts, and bikini tops in different colours. They game started with the girls against the boys, with the older boys and girls giving them tip on how to improve their game.

**Sasori:** _looks like your little bro can't take his eyes of my sister, how much you want to bet, she will turn him down Itachi_

**Itachi:** _think you better keep your eyes on the Hyuga he can't seem to take his eyes of your cousin_

**Sasori:** _I'm gona kill the both_

**Shift over to Shikamaru and Deidra**

Deidra finally caught up to Shikamaru him, and decided to keep him a pep talk. _'__Okay now that Ino isn't here listens up!'_ Deidra yelled to get Sikamaru's attention. _'I know that Ino can take care of herself but…._ he started, emitting a deadly aura. '_If you so much as toy with her feelings as a joke then bad things will happen."_ Deidra said narrowing his eyes to add effect. Shikamaru to scared to say anything just nodded his head. Thankfully Ino showed up to save him. _'Don't be mean bro Shika is so nice to me'_ said Ino. Deidra just looked at Shika and kissed his baby sister on the forehead and whispered that he approved of her choice. Itachi and the rest left, saying they had to meet up with the rest of the band, leaving tickets to their show so the gang can come and see them perform, during their live tour.

The girls split into two pairs to keep practising for the upcoming tournament starting tomorrow. The boys and girls both took turns to practice the skills and improve their game. All the teens were exhausted and decided to call it night. Before Tenten could go in doors, Neji pulled her aside.

**Neji:** _So are you going to give me a chance, I want to take you out on a date_

Tenten being Tenten decided to decline and to add effect asked him if she should call her cousin. Neji decided to take the advice she was giving and to left as quickly as he could remembering what Sasori said, the dude was scary.

**Please Review**

**Thank you for Reading and reviewing **

**Sorry for any mistakes **

**I will try and update my story reasons of the heart soon **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer x Summer**

_Summer Friends, Summer Boys, Summer Fun, Let's Party_

**Chapter 8**

Hinata woke to birds chirping and blue skies, realising that today was the first day of the tournament; she went to wake up the other girls. The girls were excited, but tried not to show it. The girls got dressed in stripped red and white bikini tops, with little cherry blossoms on the right hand of their white shorts and black t-shirts with their name on it.

**Saki:** _What's the plan?_

**Hina:** _Deflate the tires of the other jeep_

**Teni:** _Done_

**Hina:** _Naruto has pink hair now_

**Saki:** _Damn_

**Teni:** _They might catch on_

**Ino:** _Don't worry, they think it is Hanabi_

**Saki:**_ But the other three aren't stupid_

**Hina:**_ Worry about that later_

**Ino:** _Our jeep is loaded_

**Teni:**_ We need to throw those idiots of track_

**Hina: **_I doubt it_

**Ino: **_Teni and Saki provide a distraction for the boys and Shika, well I keep him distracted _

**Saki:** _Breakfast_

**Teni:** _I'm hungry_

The girls made their way to the kitchen to eat breakfast. While eating breakfast the girls discussed different strategies to implement to win. **(Beach volleyball is meant to be two against two, I have just tweaked it for the story) **The girls finished with breakfast and headed towards the beach to get themselves ready for the upcoming tournament. They found the perfect spot to leave their stuff and practice.

**Back at the house**

Naruto woke up to silence and wondered want had happened, he scratched his stomach and yawned. He made his way downstairs and noticed not even the girls were up, forgetting it was the day of the tournament he got a bowl of cereal and sat on the sofa, watching Sponge Bob Square Pants. Fifteen minutes later Sasuke walked down as well as sat next to Naruto. Out of shock he turned to look at the pink haired Naruto, thinking how stupid Naruto could be. He decided not to say anything.

**Sasuke:** _Weird the girls aren't even up_

**Naruto:** _I know it's a first_

**Neji:** _What's a first?_

**Sasuke:** _The girls aren't up yet _making eye contact not to say anything about Naruto's hair

**Neji:** _It's only half ten_

The boys forgot about the girls the minute the sport highlights came on. The girls on the other hand were enjoying themselves on the beach, tanning, laughing and making new friends not to mention checking out the competition. After half an hour a sleepy Shikamaru made his way down to notice the other boys watching television.

**Shika:** _Where are the girls?_

**Naruto:** _Not up yet_

**Shika:** _Did you check their rooms?_

**Neji:** _Why should we?_

**Shika:** _It's the day of the tournament, why do you think I'm dressed _

Shikamaru realised the other two boys did not tell Naruto about his hair, so he stayed quite as well. The rest of the boys jumped up and went to get themselves dress and grab their equipment. After getting everything they made their way towards the garage.

**Shika:** _Damn those girls_

**Sasuke:** _They deflated the tyres_

**Naruto:** _what shall we do?_

**Neji:** _Cab, let's go_

The cab driver look at the boys wondering what kind of styles was going on for these young people, pink hair, long hair. He just kept to himself and drove the boys to their destination.

**At the beach**

The boys looked around for the girls, spotting them; they made their way over to the girls.

**Naruto:** _Why does everyone keep staring at us?_

**Shika:** _It's cause of Sasuke and Neji_

**Naruto:** _Damn effing bastards_

**Hina:** _Don't look the boys have spotted us_

**Teni:** _Run_

Just as she made a start to dash, Neji grabbed her around the waist.

**Neji:** _Be still Teni_

**Teni:** _Let go Neji before I break some thing_

**Sasuke:** _Damn girls that was just fucking mean _

The girls just laughed and Neji and Sasuke knew they had to work harder to get these girls to fall for them.

**Saki:** _I know great idea Cuz_ high fiving Tenten at the same time

**Shika:** _You good have given us a heads up baby_

**Ino:** _No fun in that Shika_

Neji and Sasuke were frustrated with the Haruno girls, while Naruto was oblivious and Shikamaru just laughed out loud in his head when he kissed Ino.

**Ino:** _Good luck boys you're gona need it, if you wana win_

**Naruto:** _We will win, believe it!_

**Everyone:** _Shut it, Dope!_

**Sasuke:** _If we get through to the next round of the tournament, Sakura and Tenten, will be going out on a date with me and Neji, but..._

**Tenten:** But_... If you guys don't make it, you become our maids for the rest of the week, deal_

**Sasuke:** _Deal_

**Over to the tournament **

**Ino:** _There are a lot of teams trying out for the competition and they will only pick 10 teams to go through to the actual tournament _

**Hinata:** _Game Plan, huddle round, we play hard and fast, no distractions_

**Ino:**_ Today and tomorrow are ____preliminary__ rounds _

**Hina:**_ Means we play today or tomorrow to win a spot in the competition _

Teni and Saki shared the same look, when Hinata played volleyball, she took no prisoners, and even Ino looked pumped, agreeing that she would serve first. The boys looked over where the girls were.

**Naruto:** _Damn Hinata looks pumped_

**Shika:** _Ino and Hinata will be hard to beat, but combined with the other two, we might have a chance_

**Sasuke:** _Don't know about that_

**Neji:** _The Haruno cousins look pretty athletic_

The group of eight made their way to the podium, where the spoke person was getting ready to start.

**Spoke Person:** _Welcome to the 8__th__ annual volleyball tournament, ARE YOU READY!_

**Everyone:** _HELLLLLLLL YEAH!_

**Spoke Pearson:** _My Name is Kelly, and the prize for the winners for this competition is this lovely baby (trophy) and a magazine spread in sports illustrated. Good luck to everyone taking part, remember to drink lots of water and wear sunscreen. First groups are up are Fire Candy and Aloha Girls. _

There were lots of groups taking part and the eight of them had a look at Fire candy against Aloha Girls. Both teams were excellent and neck to neck. The gang went to look at the other volleyball games happening at the same time, knowing that they were not playing till later.

**Sasuke:** _Damn that's one hell of a dig_ **(When a player makes a save from a very difficult spike)**

**Shikamaru:** _Don't worry, I have a plan, plus I don't think we are playing till later in the afternoon. _

There were other things going on at the same time as the tournament, such as a modelling contest, where team Chix were entering, unfortunately they were the runners up and other games like at a fair. The Gang came together, to eat lunch at a little cafe.

**Sakura:** _Damn there were some great teams, playing this morning; I heard that Fire candy won_

While the Gang were talking, Jun and Ruby and the rest dropped by.

**Ruby:** _Sasuke, baby you are coming to watch us play this afternoon, right_

**Sasuke:** _Get off me you he-she bitch_

Everyone else just laughed at Sasuke's misfortune, but thanking god as they were saved by the announcement declaring the next teams to play ending the competition for this day. The girls were disappointed, because they were not playing today, but decided to cheer the boys on, while team Chix were disappointed their men were not coming to see them play, as they were playing at the same time.

**Shika:** _What a drag_

**Sasuke:** _Be glad we get to play next_

**Shika:** _But the girls get to see our moves now_

They shook hands of the other team and began to play. The boys were playing against a team called Katz; they were good players and gave the boys a run for their money; however the girls helped out by doing a little cheerleading dance for the guys to get them to lose, so the other team could win. Unfortunately for the girls the boys won 20-16 by a landslide. They guys thanked the other team and told them they were great players and gave them a good game. Walking over to their cheerleaders, Naruto kissed Hinata and Ino did the same with Sikamaru.

**Saki:** _What the hell are you smirking out you gay lord and duck hair_

**Sasuke:** _Thanks for the little dance_, _made us motivated to win_

**Tenten:** _It was to make you lose_ _damn it_

**Neji:** _We are_ _through to the next round, so that means we are going on a double date_

**Sasuke:** _We are taking you girls to the blue lagoon, for dinner, so let's go home_

On the other hand Ruby and Star were jealous, they tried everything to get Neji and Sasuke's attention and it never works, what did these girls have that they don't.

**Ruby:** _wait you eight are living together_

**Naruto:** _of course, duh!_

**Star:** _But, how, why_

**Sasuke:** _None of your business get lost_

Ruby and Star were shocked, they had everything, they looked at the Haruno cousins laughing and decided that it was their fault and the girls had to pay. Everyone just ignored the two girls and left to go home.

**Sasuke: **_Give us a lift_

**Saki: **_Hell no _

**Teni: **_Find your own lift idiots_

**Ino: **_Sorry Shika Baby_

**Naruto**_: Hinata why _

The girls drove off laughing, while the boys were forced to look for a cab.

**Neji:** _Damn these girls_

**Shika:**_ Troublesome_

**Review Please **

**Thank you to all my readers and sorry for the late update **

**Sorry for any mistakes grammar or otherwise **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer X Summer**

___Summer __love is fleeting_

**Chapter 9**

Sakura and Tenten were pissed, not having a choice the girls went to take a shower, while Hinata and Ino were getting the necessary items ready, i.e. curling iron and make up.

**Hinata:** _I wish Naruto would take me to the Blue Lagoon, that place is so romantic, not to mention one of the best places around. _

**Ino: **I_ still can't believe he has not noticed that his hair is pink_

**Hina:**_ He is my lovable idiot_

**Ino:** _Well tonight is your lucky night, cause I got Shika to book a table for us four as well, but we have to arrive before the other four so we can spy on them, so hurry up and get ready_

**Hinata:** _I don't think that will be a good idea, but what the hell, it won't matter_

**Saki:**_ What do you see in your lovable idiot anyway?_

**Teni**_: I mean he has no brain cells_

**Hina:**_ for your info stop picking on my man, you don't see his romantic side _

**Teni:**_ You can say that again_

Sakura and Ino started laughing, the girls heard the boys enter, realising they got home in one piece.

**Saki:**_ Damn, I thought they would get stuck somewhere_

The boys went to their own rooms and a few minutes later they all could hear Naruto screaming bloody murder about his hair. After a couple of minutes Ino checked her phone, to see a message from Sikamaru, telling her that he and Naruto were waiting in the 4x4 outside. Ino knocked on hinata's door to see her wearing a black Balenciaga short dress, with pleats and black high heels with Alaia side buckle closure, she accessorised her dress with a diamond pendant given to her from her parents on her sixteen birthday and matching earrings given to her from Neji.

**Ino:** _Damn girl you look hot_

**Hina:** _Thanks, you look beautiful_

Ino was dressed in a sleeveless blue Prada dress, with matching heels and a matching sapphire set given to her by her father on her thirteen birthdays, due to the fact it used to belong to her mother

**Ino:** _I feel bad leaving the others_

**Hina:** _That's my line let's go_

The girls crept downstairs and sneaked out the side door in the kitchen to meet the boys in the garage. The two boys were shocked at their appearance and for once Naruto was wearing no orange. He was dressed in stripped baby blue shirt and wearing suit trousers with a jacket that matched. Sikamaru on the other hand wore a white shirt with a waistcoat and normal black trousers. Both were wearing dress shoes. The Blue Lagoon was a beautiful two story restaurant overlooking the sea. The party of four chose a table at the back to hide them from sight. The party of four made small talk, while waiting for the other two couples to arrive

**Naruto:** _Why did you not tell me my hair was pink?_

**Hina:** _You looked adorable sweetie,_ while trying to stifle her laughter

**Shika:** _Couldn't be bothered _

Ino just burst out laughing as an answer

**Back to the House**

**Sasuke:** _The girls are talking a bit of time, and what happen to the dope and lazy ass they both disappeared _

**Neji:** _I guess they went out, and the girls need to look good for us, don't worry_

They boys scrubbed up well and were both dressed in suits with different styles to reflect their personality. Not that it was any different, because both of them had kind of the same style. Sasuke was dressed in a red shirt and black suit, with a neck tie, whereas Neji on the other hand was dressed in a simple black suit with a white shirt and a couple of buttons were undone, his hair was loose and flowing. Both boys wore dress shoes. They both decided to play Assassin Creed, while waiting for the girls.

**Upstairs in the beach house**

**Saki:** _I thought Ino and Hinata were helping us _

**Teni:** _Guess they went to spend time with their boyfriends_

Sakura and Tenten were getting dressed in the same room **(as girls usually do)** Tenten had her hair straighten and made Sakura French plait her hair so it was lying on one side of her shoulders, with little bits escaping and natural makeup, with red lipstick to bring out her tan complexion, making her absolutely stunning. Sakura on the other hand straightened her pink hair, showing the layers. The girls could not decide what to wear and decided to go with their sexy gothic look. Sakura used natural makeup and lip gloss on her lips. Tenten decided to go with her white spotted white blouse, with little black bowknots in front. She matched this with a black layered tiered skirt, ending above her knees. She teamed this outfit with a pair of white combat boots, for the overall effect. Happy with her look Tenten helped Sakura with hers. Sakura was dressed in a pale pink tiered lace black ribbon bow retro elegant blouse with a cream mini lace skirt above her knees teamed with a pair of flat pale pink high heels. When the girls came downstairs, both boys were shocked.

**Neji:** _You both look extremely beautiful_

**Sasuke:** _WOW, I mean wow_

The girls giggle at the boys and thanked them for their complements, and also adding that they scrub up pretty well themselves. All Sasuke and Neji sat in the chauffeured Bentley_, _twiddling their fingers, while listening to the girls chatter. They were obviously nervous, not having been on a date before.

**Sakura**: _Why did you decide on a double date, knowing you two we thought your idea of a date would be a quick fumble in the sheets_

**Neji:** _Damn, that was cold, I know we tend to come off as playboys, but we want tonight to be special, ok_

**Tenten:** _Tend to come off as playboys, please you guys are playboys, Hinata always talks about your antics_

**Sasuke:** _Ok we are playboys, can we drop it _

Neji and Sasuke looked pretty pissed, that these girls could read them so easily. The fact that the girls kept bringing up their ways, made the boys realise that they are really are bastards.

The car stopped in front of the Blue Lagoon. _"We have arrived sirs"_ the driver said. The boys got out and held their hands open for the girls to take as they walked up to the Lagoon.

**Maitre of the Blue Lagoon:** _Welcome Mr Uchiha and Mr Hyuga, it is nice to see you both again, follow me and I will show you and your guests to your table_

Sasuke and Neji said their thanks and noticed as the maitre showered them to their table every male head turned and stared at the girls. The boys tipped the maitre, after he left them to enjoy their meal. They were both very pissed to see all these guys and men old enough to be their brothers or fathers, staring at their girls with lust. Ino and the rest watched in amusement when one of the waiters tried to slip his number to TenTen, and Neji crushed his hand saying she did not need the number or extra help. Naruto on the other hand tried to hold in his laughter, when he saw another waiter running off, after he tried it on with Sakura. The evening wait smoothly after that and the different couples talked about everything from cars to motorcycles.

**Sasuke:** _Speaking of motorcycles we have ours parked outside_

**Sakura:** _What about the keys_

**Neji:** _Left with the Maitre_

**Tenten:** _You know you did not need to crush his hand; I can take care of myself_

**Sakura:** _I agree with Teni, we can look after ourselves_

**Neji:** _we know, but you both are on a date with us_

**Sasuke:** _It is late and there is somewhere else we want to take you, so let's go_

**Teni:**_ I need to use the ladies, coming Sakura_

The girls got up and walked to the bathroom._ 'Why did you ask me to come' _asked Saki._ 'How about taking the boys motorcycles for a ride' _Tenten replied with a devious smirk_. 'I like your thinking cuz'_

**Saki:**_ Wait need to put on my flats _

**Teni:**_ you have flats in your bag _

**Saki:**_ of course _

The girls sneakily walked to the maitre and bribed not to say anything to the boys. They then got on the bikes and sped away for some fun by themselves_. _The other four looked on and felt some remorse for the two boys.

**Shikamaru:**_ I'm betting the girls have gone already_

**Ino:**_ Maybe _

**Naruto:**_ I need to get a picture_

**Hinata:**_ No, let's enjoy our double date and let them figure out their own problems for once_

**Ino:**_ I agree_

**Shikamaru:**_ Troublesome women_

**Back to the boys **

**Sasuke:**_ They have been in the toilet for a while_

**Neji:**_ you don't think _

**Sasuke:**_ Fuck this, let's go check_

Both boys got up and went to the ladies toilets not caring that women were glaring at them, noticing the open window; they boys knew they had been left in the lurch again.

**Neji:**_ Fool me one shame on you _

**Sasuke:**_ Fool me twice shame on me _

**Neji:**_ They are a piece of work _

**Sasuke**_: Hot and intelligent _

**Neji:**_ Just our Type _

**Sasuke: **_So true_

**Neji:**_ Deadly combination _

**Sasuke:**_ This means war_

The other two couples squeaked out and left both boys to wait for a lift, while trying to stifle their laughter and not get caught. On the other hand Sakura and Tenten were enjoying themselves, not realising what waited for them once they reached the beach house. After a while the girls arrived back, in time to see Neji and Sasuke waiting by the door, knowing they would hear the engine of the bikes the girls did a u-turn in front of the boys and drove back the way they came.

**Neji:** _Did they just do what I saw_

**Sasuke:** _Why the hell is it so hard?_

**Neji:** _Face it they are proving to be a challenge_

**Sasuke:** _I know let the best person win_

**Neji:**_ That means waiting till they get back_

**Sasuke:**_ I'll grab us some drinks_

The girls stopped the bikes and quietly walked back to the beach house, noticing the boys sitting on the porch the girls crept round the back as sly as foxes, trying to stifle their laughter. Boosting Sakura up the girls climb a tree and went into the house through an open window. Falling into bed, the two girls waited to see what the morning would bring.

**Neji**_: It's been nearly half an hour_

**Sasuke:**_ You think they are coming back_

**Neji:**_ Of course, we can't give up_

**Sasuke:**_ Yeah, let's give it another hour _

**Neji:**_ They have turned us into idiots_

_**Thank you to everyone who reads this **_

_**Please review**_

_**Sorry for the delay and mistakes **_


End file.
